Angeles Vs Demonios
by mgts0090
Summary: La historia se basa en Jess, un militar capas de diferenciar a los angeles y demonios, junto con la ayuda de un arcangel llamado Miguel, tratan de evitar una guerra planeada por la reina de los demonios Rosxlay.
1. Capitulo 1

-Aclaratoria: este fic no esta hecho con fines religiosos ni nada por el estilo, tampoco esta hecho con fines ofensivos a ninguna religión, todas las organizaciones que aparecen no existen en realidad son pura ficción, no posee derechos sobre estos esta sólo es una historia por mero fanatismo.

En un universo paralelo al nuestro, un mundo muy parecido al de nosotros sólo con una gran diferencia en ese mundo los demonios y los Ángeles pueden cruzar las dimensiones e ir al mundo humano, pero por desgracia los demonios y Ángeles no se distinguen entre los humanos, esto a provocado la muerte de muchos Ángeles a mano de los humanos, para eso se han creado organizaciones especiales, como el SMAD(Servicio Militar Anti -Demonios) personas que usan armas para acabar contra demonios, y también existen los Cazadores de Demonios, personas que tienen una habilidad que los hace ser mas fuertes, aunque estos tampoco distinguen entre los demonios y Ángeles han logrado mantener la paz.

Cuando un humano muere dependiendo de los actos que halla hecho se decide a donde tiene derecho de entrar, si fue muy bueno gana una entrada al paraíso donde pobra tener el descanso eterno, si fue bueno pero tuvo pocos actos malos ira al cielo donde se convertirá en ángel y tendrá una segunda vida, como ángel no puede morir por la edad solo si es asesinado cuando muere ira al paraíso, su deber de ángel es proteger la tierra.  
>Si al morir hizo mas actos malos que buenos ira al purgatorio donde tendrá una segunda vida, sin embargo como demonio sentirá la sed de matar gente y eso no lo puede controlar, no pueden morir por la edad solo si son asesinados al ser asesinados Irán al infierno, y por ultimo si la mayoría de sus actos fueron malos Irán directo al infierno donde serán torturados durante toda la eternidad.<br>Así comienza esta larga historia, donde un simple humano que ingreso al servicio militar cambiara el destino de su mundo para siempre y todo gracias a la ayuda de un Ángel.

**Capitulo 1: El canto de un ángel y la risa de un demonio, un Ángel aparece.**

Esta tierra no tiene países esta dividida por naciones, imaginemos esto: todo norte America forma parte de la nación norte, America del centro y África forman parte de la nación Oeste, Sudamérica forma parte de la nación Sur y por último la nación más grande que es toda Europa y Asia contribuye a la nación del Este...  
>La tierra fue devastada hace un siglo por los 7 caballeros del apocalipsis, por lo cual la tierra esta en un periodo de reconstrucción, hay muy pocas grandes ciudades las demás son pequeñas y casi desérticas y esto sucede en casi todo el mundo.<p>

En un campo de entrenamiento, a las afueras de ciudad Revolución, se encontraba un joven que llevaba 6 meses como militar, este joven se llamaba Jess, un chico no muy alto de complexión media, su pelo era café y muy corto, su piel era blanca, sus ojos verdes y como militar portaba un uniforme color arena, aunque en estos momentos se encontraba en piyama... 

-Jess... Jess... Jess... MALDICION CUANTO TIEMPO PIENSAS SEGUIR DURMIENDO, EL NÚMERO 11 NOS ESTA ESPERANDO EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO

.  
>Jess despertó tras tremendos gritos que dio el otro muchacho, su nombre era Eduard, un joven muy alto y musculoso, su pelo color negro y también muy corto, su piel es color morena y usaba unos lentes, el portaba el uniforme con el numero 1102. <p>

-Rayos, ¿por qué me despertaste en la mejor parte? –mencionó Jess limpiándose los ojos-. Estuve a punto de besar a Aliss...  
>-Si no mueves tu culo rápidamente te tocaran lavar los baños –dijo Eduard ayudando a levantarse a su amigo de la cama-. Así que mejor apresúrate. <p>

Jess se cambio de ropa lo mas rápido posible, en su uniforme el portaba el numero 1159.

-Si sigues con esa flojera jamás pasaras del número que tengo –decía Eduard mostrando orgullosamente su placa-. Tú sabes; el número representa el rango de los militares, mientras menor es el número mayor es el rango.

-Vas a ver que yo seré el numero 1. Ese tipo de la mascara no durara tanto en esa posición.  
>-Mejor di eso en otro momento los honores ya están empezando.<br>-¡Maldito! –exclamó Jess muy asustado corriendo hacia la salida-. ¿Por qué no me apresuraste?  
>-¿Que crees que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo?<p>

Ambos salieron corriendo y llegaron a tiempo en sus lugares, después de recitar los honores todos los reclutas en entrenamiento se alinearon en una sola fila.  
>Después apareció un tipo que vestía un uniforme parecido, sin embargo era mucho mas elegante y tenia varios distintivos de algunos logros que había hecho, y el color del uniforme era negro, su pelo era largo y de color negro, también usaba barba de candado, su piel era color blanca sus ojos de color gris y usaba un sombrero de copa en el cual decía 11.<p>

-1102 y 1159 –mencionó el elegante sujeto señalando a ambos impuntuales-, esta semana espero ver los baños impecables por su llegada tardía a los honores, tienen que respetar mas a su nación, no por algo en su uniforme viene bordada la letra N que representa al Norte, ¿Entendieron?  
>-Si, señor... –gritaron al unísono mientras pensaban: "nos cago por 5 segundos que llegamos tarde".<br>-El entrenamiento de hoy será suspendido –comentó el militar y tras esto una chica hizo un ademán con sus manos festejando esta noticia. De inmediato el sujeto volteo hacia la chica militar-. 1190 acompañara a lavar los baños a sus compañeros por festejar cuando dije que el día de hoy será suspendido.  
>-(La 1190... Es Allis, que suerte tengo... aunque los baños no son una gran cita que digamos podré estar junto a ella) –pensaba Jess mientras veía a la muchachita que había sido regañada. <p>

Allis era una chica increíblemente bella, su pelo de color plata le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran de un color azul claro, tenia buenas medidas y portaba un uniforme color arena pero para chicas el cual se le veía muy bien. 

-Como les iba diciendo –continuó el militar número 11 mientras se aclaraba la garganta-. El día de hoy vendrá un Cazador de Demonios y escogeré a 5 de ustedes para que vean como un Cazador de demonios hace frente a un Demonio. El cazador de demonios nos esta esperando afuera del campamento, así que veamos quienes serán los afortunados entre mis 100 reclutas. 

Todos estaban ansiosos para que los seleccionaran, ya que los cazadores de demonios tenían extraños poderes lo cual los hacia muy fuertes y ver sus peleas era increíble. 

-Me sentirá mal si no me llevara a mis tres reclutas más fuertes –dijo el número 11-. Así que 1100,1101 y 1102 pueden venir... ahora veamos quien mas.  
>-(Que bien me toco a mi) –pensó Eduard acercándose a 11 junto con sus otros dos compañeros.<br>-Muy bien también elijo al numero 1175 –dijo el militar 11 y después levanto su mano teniendo a la vista su reloj-. Por último mirare mi reloj, y dependiendo de la hora que sea lo seleccionare... así que son las 459 pero como yo solo entreno reclutas del número 1100 al 1199, elegiré al recluta que acaba en 59 o sea el 1159.  
>-Que bien –gritó Jess dando un gran brinco de felicidad-. Digo... gracias señor.<br>-aja, eh, como sea –contestó el número 11 con su gotita de sudor en la nuca-. Síganme todos, no tenemos mucho tiempo. 

Cuando llegaron a las afueras del campamento se encontraban dos carros militares para cuatro personas cada uno, y ahí al lado de un carro se encontraba un hombre, de piel blanca, su pelo era color negro pero estaba increíblemente chino(el pelo), vestía un uniforme negro con rayas azules marino, también llevaba guantes blancos y botas negras. En su Uniforme destacaba un número y una letra el cual era el 7 y N respectivamente.

-Cazador numero 7 –mencionó el militar haciendo una pequeña reverencia-. Me es un placer estar ante su presencia.

-Deje las formalidades –dijo el cazador evitando mirar a todos los militares-. Soy el cazador mas débil del norte, que acaso se esta burlando de mi, y por cierto tengo un nombre sabe y es Juan Pablo, pero me tienen que decir JP.  
>-(Que antipático) –Pensó Jess.<br>-Muy bien, ya no me hagan perder mas el tiempo y vámonos de una buena vez.  
>-Descuiden no todos son así –les dijo en voz baja el militar número 11 a sus reclutas-. Por eso les pedí que mandaran al 3 pero esta en una misión.<br>-¿Y los otros números? –preguntó uno de los novatos.  
>-Son peores, los únicos de buen carácter del norte son el 1 y el 3.<br>-Que esperan por que no se suben –dijo JP el cual lucía bastante desesperado arriba del vehiculo-. Vamos usted es su capataz ponga el ejemplo.  
>-vale, vale –contestó el militar de mas alto rango de una mala gana. <p>

Luego de subirse 4 en un carro y 3 en otro, avanzaron a través de una zona desértica. La carretera estaba hecha pedazos por todas partes era mas fácil avanzar por la tierra que por la ella. Después de una hora de viaje, llegaron a su destino. Una ciudad desierta, se veían edificios destruidos.

-Con el tiempo que me hicieron perder a ver si ese maldito demonio no se escapó –dijo JP bajándose del vehiculo y mirando el panorama.  
>-Imposible –mencionó el número 1100 muy sorprendido-. ¿Este desastre lo hizo un demonio?<br>-Idiota, esta ciudad lleva así desde hace un siglo, el demonio solo lo encontré aquí de casualidad.

Una melodiosa canción empezaba a sonar a lo lejos pero extrañamente sólo Jess podías escucharla.

-Ese canto...es tan puro –dijo Jess sintiendo una agradable sensación.  
>-¿De que hablas? –preguntó muy extrañado el cazador.<br>-Del canto que proviene de aquel edificio –contestó Jess señalando un edificio a lo lejos.  
>-No se de que canto hablas, pero el demonio se encuentra en ese edificio. Numero 11, tienes buenos muchachos, saben donde la gente esconde a sus presas ¡Ja! <p>

JP se metió al edificio. En eso del edificio salio volando una persona que se estrello en una casa. Esa persona estaba muy malherida, sangraba por todas partes. 

-¿Los demonios sangran? –se preguntó el militar 1175.  
>-Así es –contestó su capataz-. Es como si tuvieran otra vida. Por eso es nuestro deber acabarlos. <p>

Ahora la canción que sólo Jess escuchaba se había hecho más fuerte y provenía de ese tipo que estaba sangrando, pero aun nadie la escuchaba.

-Eso de ahí no es un demonio –Jess les mencionó a todos un tanto preocupado-. ¡Es un ángel!  
>-¿Pero que dices? –dijo JP mientras salía del edificio-. Ese tipo es un demonio. Los demonios también pueden crear las alas de un ángel y así hacerse pasar por uno, lastima que ya no caigamos en esa trampa.<br>-No es eso –reprochó Jess-. Cada vez que hay un ángel cerca yo escucho un cántico, y cuando hay un demonio escucho una risa tenebrosa.  
>-Aja, Y yo escucho música electrónica cuando veo al numero 11 –dijo burlonamente el cazador-. No digas tonterías, aparte mi don me hace lucir como un ángel o un demonio.<br>-¿Que es un Don? –le pregunto Eduard a su superior.  
>-Así le llaman ellos a su habilidad –le respondió 11 a su recluta-. Los cazadores de demonios fueron bendecidos con dicha habilidad.<br>-¡Miren esto! Ahora seré un ángel. –tras decir esto de la espalda de JP salieron unas grandes alas color blancas-. Mi don me permite crear alas, ahora cambiare por las alas de un demonio –después de eso las alas de JP se volvieron color negro y goteaban sangre-. Ahora acabare con ese tipo.

JP utilizaba unas extrañas navajas que tenía en los brazos y con la velocidad que le daban sus alas, un ataque podría ser mortal. El cazador se lanzó directamente contra el tipo, pero este reaccionó con sus ultimas fuerzas atacando con un látigo que era muy luminoso, JP desvío el ataque y esto provocó que el látigo saliera volando junto a los pies de Jess. El cazador estaba muy cerca de atacar al supuesto demonio, cuando en ese instante apareció de la nada frente a JP otro sujeto, este tenía unas alas increíblemente blancas, usaba una tunica de color blanco, su pelo era muy largo y de color gris. 

-¡Que demonios! –exclamo JP muy sorprendido.  
>-Sonata de un golpe –mencionó el sujeto que había aparecido y le dio un golpe en el estomago a JP, el cual lo mandó directamente a chocar contra un edificio dejándolo inconsciente. Inmediatamente después de esto. El numero 11 movió sus manos extrañamente, se podía observar un brillo bajo las puntas de sus dedos.<br>-Maldito como te atreves a atacar a un cazador de demonios. –gritó el militar. Pero en ese instante los dos tipos se esfumaron. Los cánticos que escuchaba Jess se dejaron de escuchar y todo se volvió mas tranquilo.  
>-Rápido, 1100 y 1101 traigan a JP –ordenó el militar número 11-. Es increíble que le ganaran de un solo golpe.<p>

Jess miro extrañado el arma que había caído junto a sus pies.

-¡Oigan! –les gritó Jess a sus compañeros-. Ese tipo malherido soltó este látigo... -pero al decir esto el látigo se aferro a su brazo y se quedó ahí-. AAAAAAAAAA mi brazo quítenmelo, quítenmelo.

-Eres un miedoso haber dame tu mano –dijo 11. Jess le extendió su brazo y el militar trato de ayudarle a quitárselo pero el látigo quemo al número 11.

-AAAAAA maldito látigo me quemó mi mano, ¿pero por que a ti no te quema?  
>-No se, de hecho lo siento como una extensión mas de mi brazo. <p>

Jess empezó a mover el látigo a voluntad propia.

-De cualquier modo –mencionó el militar 11-, ese látigo puede ser de un demonio, regresemos todos al campamento, hay que reportar lo sucedido y sobre todo que hacer con ese látigo. 

Tras decir esto todos subieron a los carros con el malherido JP y se dirigieron hacia el campamento, ¿quienes habrán sido esos tipos?¿Ángeles o demonios?¿Que será de Jess ahora con el látigo?


	2. Capítulo 2 Reunión, látigo

**Capítulo 2: La reunión con el numero 10, Charles quiere cortar el brazo que domina el látigo.**

Era de noche sobre el campamento militar de número 11. La noticia sobre lo sucedido con el cazador del norte número 7 ya había circulado por todo el sitio y seguramente ya también lo sabían las grandes autoridades. Por lo mientras Jess presumía el látigo a sus amigos.

-Como mola ese látigo...  
>-Si tienes razón, es lo máximo<br>-Oye men, en donde los venden, yo quiero uno.  
>-Tonto de seguro fue por haber ido a la misión con el numero 7...<p>

Decían todos los chicos impresionados y sin tocar el látigo ya que uno ya lo había hecho y se había llevado una buena quemadura.

-Bueno caballeros –mencionó Jess poniéndose de pie y alejándose un poco de ellos-, me retiro tengo una importante misión que cumplir.  
>-Esa misión ¿no será limpiar los baños?<br>-Je Je noooo, es, etto... secreta si, ya me voy...

Jess salio de la habitación donde la mayoría dormía y se dirigía hacia los baños. Eduard ya se encontraba en ese sitio. A diferencia de Jess, éste todavía portaba su uniforme y armas.

-Llegas tarde hasta para los castigos que se te dan por llegar tarde. –dijo Eduard.  
>-No me pueden dar otro castigo por llegar tarde todo por culpa de que llegue tarde a un castigo por llegar tarde –respondió Jess.<br>-no lo repitas por favor. –mencionó Eduard un tanto confundido, en ese instante llegó Allis.  
>-Hola chicos – saludó con una gran sonrisa a los dos militares.<br>-Allis –dijo Jess mientras se acercaba con unos ojitos de corazón hacia su amiga-. ¿hola como estas?  
>-¿Le pasa algo a tus ojos? –preguntó Allis con su tierna voz y expresó una sonrisita-. Bueno, no importa. Me han echado también el castigo a mí, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es cooperar.<br>-Si tienes razón –afirmó Jess poniéndose bien firme cómo soldado-. Daré lo mejor de mí.  
>-Me alegra, así que yo limpiare el baño de las chicas y ustedes el de los chicos.<br>-Déjamelo a mi... –Dijo Jess colocándose la mano en el pecho cómo si acatara una gran orden pero después que lo pensó bien no estuvo acuerdo del todo ya que no estaría con Allis-. ¿He? ¿Por qué?  
>-No me pienso meter a ese baño; aparte, sólo somos seis chicas en el campamento, así que este baño lo limpio yo y ustedes el de los chicos, y todos felices y contentos.<p>

Dicho esto, Allis se metió al baño de mujeres y Eduard tuvo que meter a Jess al otro, porque el chico no estaba de acuerdo en que no iban a estar juntos.

-Estamos tan cerca pero tan lejos –Decía Jess en la esquina del baño con un tono sombrío alrededor de él.  
>-Vamos relájate –lo animó su amigo-. Aparte no es tan malo; lo malo, es lo que tenemos que limpiar, AAAAAAAAAAA algo se mueve en esa taza –grito Eduard el cual sacó su escopeta y disparó de inmediato al escusado.<br>-¡Oye! De por si son muy pocos baños y te cargas a uno; y por cierto, ¿por qué traes un arma?  
>-¡Ups! Creo que olvide dejar mi arma –Se disculpó Eduard volviendo a guardar su escopeta-. Muy bien, mientras más rápido acabemos con esto mejor. Por cierto ¿no te molesta traer ese látigo?<br>-No para nada. De hecho, se mueve cómo otra extensión de mi cuerpo y mola un buen.  
>-A mi me da mala espina –dijo Eduard mirando el látigo que estaba bien aferrado al brazo de Jess-. Cómo sea, terminemos de una buena vez.<p>

Después de la gran misión que cumplieron al dejar los baños bien limpios. Jess y Eduard se encontraban afuera esperando a Allis.

-Es cómo cuando el príncipe espera a que salga su princesa –decía Jess suspirando.  
>-Si, pero ningún príncipe espera a una princesa que sale de un baño. –mencionó Eduard con su gotita de sudor en la nuca.<p>

Jess cambió aquella boba expresión que tenía en su rostro por una de gran seriedad y volteó de inmediato a ver a Eduard.

-Eso que suena... es un cántico.  
>-¿Otra vez escuchas un cántico? –preguntó Eduard un tanto sorprendido, pero mas fue su sorpresa al notar una gran silueta tras de Jess<br>-el canto viene –decía Jess mientras volteaba hacia atrás-, desde mi espalda.  
>-Buena noches –mencionó el sujeto que se encontraba atrás de Jess, ambos identificaron de inmediato al desconocido, era aquel tipo de pelo gris que habían visto la última vez, el que había salvado al supuesto demonio y que había derrotado a JP de un solo golpe. Eduard no dudó ni un segundo y le apuntó con su escopeta.<br>-Por algo me gusta traer armas –mencionó Eduard sin dejar de apuntarle.  
>-No dispares –ordenó Jess haciendo una gesta con su mano para que bajara el arma-. Él es un Ángel.<br>-Así es –contestó el supuesto ángel-, el chico tiene razón y es por eso que he venido a verlo.  
>-¿Has venido a verme? –preguntó Jess señalándose a si mismo y con cara de desconcierto.<br>-En realidad estoy en una misión; pero, en esa misión puedo investigarte a ti, es increíble que haya una persona que sepa quien es un ángel y quien es un demonio. No esperaba menos del hijo de Vicent.  
>-¿Conociste a mi padre?<br>-Si –respondió el ángel mirando hacia un lado en señal de que estaba recordando al padre de Jess-. Tu padre era un increíble cazador de demonios, el mejor que he conocido, sin embargo...  
>-Lo se –se apresuró a decir Jess con una mirada muy triste-. Él era un maldito corrupto que se ganaba la vida sobornando a los demás, así fuera muy fuerte era cómo un demonio; por cierto, ¿Quién eres tú?<br>-Mi nombre es Miguel –contestó el ángel con una gran sonrisa-. Soy un Arcángel, aquellos que juzgamos a los humanos y que somos los guardianes de las puertas del Cielo.

Tras la respuesta del ángel hubo un gran momento de silencio, Jess no se atrevía a preguntar nada y al parecer el ángel no tenía nada más que decir.

-Por cierto –mencionó Eduard mientras señalaba el látigo-. ¿Puedes quitarle esa cosa a Jess?  
>-¿Qué? –se sorprendió Jess al escuchar decir eso a su amigo-. Pero si esta genial.<br>-Aunque quisiera no puedo –respondió Miguel y Jess soltó un gran suspiro de alivio-. Esa arma es el látigo de la luz: el cual, elije a su propietario; aunque, el otro ángel que lo tenía sólo lo tomó prestado al Arcángel que era su dueño.  
>-Me eligió porque soy el mejor JAJAJA –fanfarroneó Jess con una pose de victoria.<br>-Bueno, me voy –mencionó el ángel con esa gran sonrisa que mostraba-. Mañana supongo que los veré.  
>-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Jess pero el ángel había desaparecido.<br>-Ese Arcángel o lo que sea no me da buena espina –dijo Eduard de brazos cruzados.

-A ti nada te da buena espina

Hubo otro momento de silencio, Jess se preguntaba a si mismo el motivo por el cual el ángel se acercó a ellos, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vieron que se acercaba el militar número 11.

-Veo que cumplieron con su trabajo –mencionó el número 11.  
>-Si señor –dijeron al unísono los dos reclutas manteniendo una posición firme.<br>-Vamos, en estos momentos no soy mas que otro compañero, dejen las formalidades para el campo de entrenamiento, simplemente díganme Richard.  
>-Si señ... Richard –volvieron a mencionar los dos al mismo tiempo.<br>-Tengo algo importante que pedirles a ambos.  
>-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Jess un poco emocionado.<br>-Mañana Irán a ciudad Revolución, Ahí los estará esperando el número 10. Eduard, tu número va a pasar a la lista de 1100 a 1000, es por eso que tu debes de ir y presentarte ante tu nuevo general.  
>-¿Y yo también? –preguntó Jess bastante esperanzado y con sus ojos brillosos.<br>-No, lo siento. Tú debes de ir a ver que deben de hacer con ese látigo, aun no sabemos si sea de un demonio o un ángel, por lo que nos tiene algo preocupados y los cazadores de demonios quieren tomar riendas en esto. Así que hable con 10 y mañana se buscara una solución.

-Yo quería subir de rango. –mencionó Jess con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
>-Jajaja, tranquilo, dale tiempo al tiempo. Bueno ya saben su misión, mañana los espera su transporte a las 600. Nos vemos.<br>-Esta bien Richard –dijeron ambos reclutas al unísono mientras Richard se retiraba y Allis salía del otro baño.  
>-¿Me perdí de algo? –preguntó la chica extrañada al ver la cara de felicidad de Eduard y la cara de tristeza profunda de Jess-. ¿Como acabaron más rápido que yo?<br>-Gracias al látigo –dijo Jess cambiando rápidamente su aspecto y presumiendo el látigo el cual tenía colgadas unas cubetas y una esponja en la punta-. ¿Verdad que es genial?.  
>-Pues... Esta lindo.<br>-¿De veras? –se emocionó bastante Jess.  
>-Bien –mencionó Eduard-. Pues es hora de ir a cenar y dormir mañana tenemos una importante misión que cumplir.<br>-Claro como te van a subir de rango -dijo Jess un tanto celoso  
>-Exacto, soy tan feliz.<p>

Después de esto, todos se fueron al comedor y después a sus habitaciones, al día siguiente a las 5:59am Jess y Eduard ya se encontraban puntuales frente al carro que los llevaría a su destino.

-Llegamos. –mencionó Eduard ya que Jess aun andaba algo dormido.  
>-Muy bien suban yo los llevare –mencionó un recluta de los de menor rango el cual marcaba el número 1970. Los dos chicos subieron al vehiculo el cual empezo a andar por la árida carretera de ese lugar.<br>-Que bueno que cuando entre fue directamente entre los 1100-1200 –le comentó Eduard a Jess para despertarlo un poco-. No me hubiera gustado estar antes de los 1500 ya que sólo se dedican a estas cosas y no al combate.  
>-Yo cuando entre fue en el numero 1350 –dijo Jess dando un gran bostezo y quitándose las lagañas-. Nos entrenaba el número 12, Ya sabes que los generales mas fuertes son del número 11 al 1. Dos meses después ya tenía el rango suficiente para ser entrenado por 11… y veme aquí todavía no paso del 1159…<p>

Ambos dejaron de hablar en el resto del camino el cual duró 4 horas. Se acercaron a una gran ciudad que se veía a lo lejos, las carretera ahora ya estaban pavimentadas, en el centro de la ciudad se alcanzaba a ver una gran torre, esta era uno de tantos centros de operaciones del servicio militar. Una vez llegaron a la ciudad se veía a la gente de forma normal viviendo vidas normales, los autos circulaban, había trafico, personas viendo los televisores, todo parecía de lo mas común en esa ciudad, cómo si lo sucedido el siglo anterior no hubiera afectado esta.  
>Llegaron al centro de la ciudad, se bajaron del vehículo y entraron al edificio siendo recibidos por un formal saludo de los guardias a cargo, pasaron por donde se encontraban los oficinistas y llegaron hasta un elevador donde nada mas subieron Eduard y Jess, este se detuvo en el piso mas alto. Una vez se abrió la compuerta llegaron a una gran sala, en medio de esta, se encontraba una mesa donde se hacían planificaciones, al fondo se encontraba una gran ventana donde se veía toda la ciudad y hay mismo se encontraba una gran silla de color rojo y un escritorio.<p>

-Los estaba esperando –se escuchó del lado este de la habitación, se había abierto una puerta y de allí había salido un hombre increíblemente alto y musculoso, con un traje naranja chillón, pelo negro canoso, una barba de igual color aunque muy chica y tenía sus ojos verdes. En un hombro de su uniforme estaba el número 10.

-Mi nombre es Gantz Germant –dijo el militar número 10 hablando en un tono muy elegante-. Caballeros tomen asiento y siéntanse cómo en su casa; y por favor, trátenme cómo un amigo, no cómo su jefe.  
>-¡Que onda mi estimado! –se expresó Jess sentándose y colocando sus pies sobre el escritorio-. ¿Cuál es el jale que quiere que hagamos?<br>-Ni tan de amigos –dijo Gantz con una gotita de sudor en su frente-. Baja los pies. También muestra un poco de respeto por favor.  
>-Lo siento. –se disculpó de inmediato Jess todo apenado y acatando la orden sentándose bien.<br>-Primero que nada –mencionó el militar volteando a ver a su nuevo recluta-. Eduard te doy la mas cordial bienvenida a mi equipo; de ahora en adelante, se te conocerá cómo el numero 1098. A los demás ya se les ha asignado el número de de retroceso.  
>-¿El número de retroceso? –preguntó Jess el cual siempre tenía dudas por cualquier información.<br>-Es un número que se les da a las personas que acabo de superar –le respondió su amigo-. Por ejemplo, yo era el número 1102 y subí al 1098 eso quiere decir que los pocos entre estos números bajaron de rango; es decir, el número 1101 ahora es el 1102 y así sucesivamente.

-Ya veo.  
>-Y ahora tenemos tu problema –mencionó Gantz mirando a Jess pero dudando un poco-. Esto... Mm... Jessy ¿verdad?<br>-Sin la "Y" –contestó Jess un tanto molesto.  
>-¡Ups! Como sea, los cazadores de demonios me han pedido que te arranque el brazo, pero eso es algo prehistórico, así que los convencí que no, pero tienes que tener cuidado charles te esta buscando.<p>

-¿Mi... Mi brazo? –se asustó Jess-. ¿Quien es Charles?  
>-Es el número 6 de los cazadores del norte, este fue el único que no aceptó mi trato de esperar a que seas analizado, y te anda buscando así que tienes que tener cuidado.<br>-Estaré alerta.  
>-Pero, te prohíbo estrictamente que uses ese látigo.<br>-¿Que? –dijo Jess dando un sobresalto.  
>-Aun no sabemos de que es capaz esa cosa; así que por favor no lo uses, y es una orden, si la desacatas, haré que jamás puedas volver a pisar el servicio militar.<p>

El ambiente en el sitio se volvió muy pesado tras estas palabras y todo se quedo muy silencioso. Gantz se acerco a ambos chicos y los sujeto amistosamente por sus hombros.

-Bien, es todo –mencionó el militar número 10 acompañándolos al elevador-. Ahora retírense. Un carro los llevara a la salida de la ciudad y ahí los esperan dos carros, estos los llevaran a sus respectivos campamentos.

Después de esto ambos reclutas se fueron. Una vez en la sala se quedo sólo Gantz, detrás de una cortina salio Miguel.

-¡Vaya Gantz! –se expresó el arcángel con una sonrisa-. Hasta a mí me dio miedo.  
>-Jajaja –la risa de Gantz retumbó en todo el sitio-. Apoco soné aterrador.<br>-Mucho.  
>-¿Y crees que use el látigo?<br>-Estoy seguro que lo hará –contestó el ángel mirando por la ventana observando como ambos chicos salían del edificio-. Ese látigo es muy poderoso, pero si sube de rango por el poder del látigo y algún día lo pierde no será un gran militar, tienes razón en que él no debe de usarlo.

Ambos reclutas subieron a su transporte y se dirigieron a las salidas de la ciudad, Jess miraba su el látigo que seguía firmemente aferrado a su brazo pensando en si realmente era una amenaza o no, pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando algo que no vieron chocó contra el carro donde iban, haciendo que Jess perdiera el equilibrio y saliera volando de este.  
>-¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué paso? -gritó Jess pero cayó directo a un canal y fue arrastrado por el agua hacia el alcantarillado.<p>

**_Próximo capitulo_**  
>Capitulo 3: La reunión de los cazadores del norte, pelea en el alcantarillado.<p> 


End file.
